Reason
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: Because GOD has His own reason... / ChangKyu / GS / True story / OOC / DLDR


Title: Reason

Author: Yuuka Shim

Main Cast: ChangKyu (GS)

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They're belong to God.

WARNING! Typo(s), alur kecepetan, Genderswitch, OOC!

.

.

"_Maaf, aku selalu merasa sedih mengingatnya kembali.."_

Entah mengapa sebuah kalimat yang begitu sederhana ini selalu saja terngiang di otakku. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak pernah menanggapinya. Namun ia tetap bersikeras mengejarku, bahkan saat ia tengah mengejarku, aku menyukai orang lain. Yang tidak lain merupakan teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri.

.

.

"_Jangan menangis.. Aku selalu merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika melihat orang yang sangat spesial bagi diriku menangis.._"

Bukannya aku tidak mengetahui semua 'kode' yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku menyadarinya, sangat menyadarinya. Namun entah mengapa aku masih belum bisa menganggapmu lebih.

Kau tau alasan aku menangis, ya.. 'Dia' adalah orang yang membuatku menangis. Menyukainya selalu membuatku meneteskan air mata. Entah bagaimana dia kepadaku aku pun tidak tau. Namun walau kau tau 'dia'-lah orang yang membuatku menangis, kau tetap berusaha menghiburku. Ingin aku berbagi masalah denganmu agar semua tidak terasa terlalu berat bagiku.

Aku menyukainya.. sangat menyukainya.. namun semakin aku menyukainya, semakin sering pula aku akan menangis.

.

.

"_Damn! Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kyu.. Jika hal itu boleh kukatakan..."_

Dan pada akhirnya kau mengatakannya.. mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya belum ingin kudengar. Bukannya aku tidak menghargaimu. Aku sangat ingin mencintaimu selayaknya kau mencintaiku. Namun yang dinamakan perasaan, bukankan itu suatu hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan?

"_Jika terus menyukainya membuatmu menangis, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya. Kau tidak lihat betapa Changmin sangat menyukaimu?"_

Baiklah.. kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatku begitu menyentuhku. Aku selalu berbagi cerita dengannya, ia juga yang mengenalkanku pada Changmin. Orang yang sampai saat ini bersikeras mengejarku.

"_Setidaknya kau bisa belajar untuk menyukainya, Kyu.. Kau pernah bilang bahwa Changmin memiliki kepribadian yang sangat dewasa bukan? tidak seperti 'adik'-mu itu yang tidak mengerti perasaanmu."_

Benar.. Changmin memang sangat dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan diriku, ia juga orang yang penuh kasih. Ia sangat mengahargai wanita. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Baiklah.. kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Aku akan belajar mencintainya seperti ia mencintai diriku. Seperti kata orang-orang bijak, _'Pilihan terbaik adalah apa yang ada di dekatmu saat ini.' _itu berarti Changmin pilihan terbaikku bukan?

Baiklah, besok valentine dan kurasa aku akan membuat coklat dan sebuah hadiah kecil untuknya.

.

.

"_Oh God.. I love you so much, Kyu!"_

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hatiku merasa sangat berdebar-debar ketika mendengar kata itu dilontarkan olehmu. Baru saja aku menerimamu, dan kau telah mengatakan hal itu. Changmin, apakah sebenarnya dalam hati kecilku aku telah menyukaimu?

.

.

"_Dia wanita yang sangat cantik dan baik.. Cinta pertamaku.."_

Dan pada akhirnya aku tau apa alasan yang membuatmu begitu menghargai wanita. Mantan kekasihmu, pasti akan bahagia disana Min...

"_Aku mengenalnya saat salah satu temanku mengajakku untuk berkunjung di sekolahnya. Dan pada saat itulah aku menyukainya."_

Aku terus mendengarkan ceritamu dengan sangat antusias. Sungguh, kisah cintamu dengannya seperti sebuah drama.

"_Aku mulai mendekatinya dan ia juga memberikan respon positif kepadaku. Dan pada akhirnya kami menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kami berhubungan sampai kami akan lulus Junior High School. Kami sudah berjanji akan memilih sekolah yang sama untuk melanjutkan ke Senior High School."_

Aku masih mendengarkannya bercerita, entah mengapa saat ini air mukanya terlihat berbeda, ia menahan tangis. Ya.. aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas..

"_Semenjak hari itu dia sering mengeluh kepalanya pusing.. sangat pusing.. ia juga mulai berubah. Sampai suatu hari ia dibawa ibunya untuk check up ke dokter. Dia divonis suatu penyakit yang hingga saat ini aku tidak tau namanya. Dokter mengatakan terdapat virus di otaknya."_

Entah apa yang kurasakan jika aku menjadi Changmin saat itu, apalagi 'dia' merupakan cinta pertamaku..

"_Pada awalnya dia tidak memberitahuku, namun aku yang mencurigainya sendiri. Ia semakin sering mengeluh pusing. Ia juga tidak seperti dulu lagi, ia sangat jarang tersenyum, dan lebih banyak murung. Saat itu aku mendesaknya untuk memberitahuku.."_

**Deg.** Entah mengapa aku seperti menonton sebuah drama secara live disini. Mengingat Changmin merupakan orang yang sangat jujur dan juga sangat disayangi di kalangan guru. Tidak mungkin saat ini ia tengah berbohong. Air mukanya pun semakin menunjukkan sebuah luka..

"_Dia divonis hanya memiliki sisa umur tiga bulan.._"

Kata Changmin meneruskan kemudian. Saat itu aku merasa mataku mulai panas, hampir saja air mataku ini jatuh, namun tetap kutahan.

"_Namun apa yang dikatakan dokter dengan kehendak Tuhan memang sangat berbeda. Ia meninggal sebelum tiga bulan ia divonis.."_

Aku menahan nafasku agar air mataku tidak jatuh. Sungguh, mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan jika menjadi Changmin. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup.

"_Sebelum ia meninggal, ia berpesan padaku, 'Jika aku sudah tidak ada, kamu jangan pernah sedih. Kamu harus bisa menemukan penggantiku. Aku mencintaimu.' namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakannya selama tiga tahun lebih."_

Baiklah.. aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku. Aku sangat yakin 'wanita' itu orang yang sangat baik dan mungkin jauh lebih baik dariku.

Aku menangis terharu mendengar kisah Changmin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap air mataku lembut dan menatapku dalam..

"_Sampai aku bertemu denganmu.."_

Katanya kemudian yang membuat tangisku semakin pecah. Sungguh aku baru menyadarinya, Min.. aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu..

Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika aku kehilangan dirimu seperti kamu kehilangan dirinya..

"_Maaf aku membuatmu mengingatnya kembali.."_

Kataku sambil sedikit terisak. Aku memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"_Tidak masalah.. Maaf aku hanya selalu merasa sedih mengingatnya kembali. Yang terpenting bagiku saat ini hanyalah kau, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Melihatmu menangis membuatku merasa seperti pria paling bodoh di dunia. Aku tidak bisa berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu ketika kau membutuhkanku, Kyu. namun jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu merasa nyaman kembali. Aku akan terus berusaha membuatmu tersenyum walau aku tau aku tidak bisa memastikan itu, karena aku tau pasti suatu saat nanti aku akan melakukan kesalahan. Namun apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak ingin kita berpisah, Kyu.. Karena kau adalah sosok lain dari diriku yang selama ini kucari untuk melengkapiku.."_

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Changmin. Entah mengapa air mata ini terus saja menetes. Namun mulai saat ini aku berjanji akan terus bersamanya, baik suka maupun duka. Aku tidak akan pernah melihat ke belakang lagi karena aku telah memilikimu yang dengan tulus mencintaiku..

Aku mungkin tidak bisa merangkai sebuah kata indah untukmu, namun aku percaya hubungan kita lebih indah dari apapun..

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Hai readers! Masih ingat Yuu kah? Haha. Maaf Yuu terlalu lama hiatus karena entah kenapa mood Yuu buat ngetik hilang seketika. Maaf juga pas kembali lagi, Yuu malah hapus ff yg Complicated Love Story. Maaf disini Yuu moody, Yuu sadar Yuu bukan author yang baik.**

**Semoga aja ff kali ini membuat readers sekalian seneng, walau tetap karya Yuu masih abal-abal wkwkwk. Kali ini true story dari kisah Yuu dan pacar Yuu sekarang. Mungkin ceritanya agak sama ya sama dinar dan nadya yang lagi ngetop sekarang. Tapi ini true story yang diceritakan sama 'dia' kok.. maaf ada beberapa nama yang gak dikasih tau di ff ini karena Yuu juga bingung mau siapa pemerannya hehehe.**

**Well, mungkin Yuu sudah banyak berkoar-koar disini.. sekali lagi Yuu mau minta maaf atas segala kesalahan Yuu dan makasih banyak buat yang masih nunggu Yuu.**

**Akhir kata..**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
